


Torch [한국어 번역]

by tyty_wars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Korean Translation, 전원 생환 AU, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyty_wars/pseuds/tyty_wars
Summary: 횃불 (명사)1. 손에 들고 다닐 수 있는 불.2. 깨달음, 계몽, 지도 등의 원천으로 간주되는 것.참고: 횃불을 건네주다.(혹은: 포가 핀으로 하여금 자신의 영웅들 중 한 명을 만나게 하는 이야기.)Irelando의 Torch의 한국어 번역입니다.





	Torch [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715250) by [Irelando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelando/pseuds/Irelando). 



> [Notes from the Translator / 번역자 노트]  
> Once again my thanks to Irelando. It's always so heart-warming, translating your works ;)

포가 갑자기 테이블 건너편 자리에 불쑥 주저 앉았을 때, 핀은 아침식사를 반쯤 먹은 상태였다. "좋은 아침이야, 친구!"

"좋은 아침." 핀은 친구를 수상쩍은 눈으로 보며, 입 안에 스푼을 문 채로 말했다. 그가 깨어난 지는 겨우 2주 밖에 되지 않았는데, 그래도 쉬고 있을 때의 포의 기운은 대부분의 사람의 대략 3배쯤 된다는 것을 깨닫는 데에는 며칠이 걸리지 않았다. 파일럿은 절대로 _출발!_ 에너지가 떨어지는 일이 없는 것 같아보였다. 사실은, 이건 굉장하기도 했다.

그런데 오늘은 뭔가 다른 게 있었다. 뭔가 좀 평소와 다른 것이. 포는 당장이라도 앉은 자리에서 뛰쳐나갈 준비가 된 것 같아 보였다. 게다가, 그는 핀과 아침식사를 같이 하곤 했는데, 오늘은 평소처럼 식사가 담긴 쟁반을 가져 오지 않았다.

핀은 씹는 것을 마무리하고는 먹던 것을 삼켰다. 그의 본능은 그냥 내버려두자는 것이었는데, 퍼스트 오더에서 이상한 것들(아니면, 뭐, 사실 무엇이든간에)에 대해서 질문을 하는 것은 재프로그래밍하러 보내지기에 딱 좋은 일이기 때문이다. 그렇지만 그는 자신에게 그는 이제 반란군에 와있다는 것을 스스로에게 상기시켰다. 이들은 오히려 언제나 그가 _더 많은_ 질문을 하게 하려고 하는 것 같았다.

"무슨... 무슨 일이라도 있어?" 결국 그가 물었다.

포가 환히 웃었다. "물어봐줘서 기뻐." 그는 앞으로 몸을 좀 기울였는데, 그의 눈은 반짝거렸다. "오늘 아침에 오는 사람이 있는데 그분을 네가 만나보면 좋을 것 같아서. 내 개인적인 영웅이거든."

핀은 눈을 끔뻑였다. 포의 영웅 중에서 그가 아는 사람이라곤 오르가나 장군뿐이었다. 만일 이 새로운 사람도 그녀와 비슷하다면, 그 사람도 사람을 겁나게 하면서도 가슴이 터질듯이 상냥하게 대해주는, 혼란스러운 조합의 인물일 것이다. "누군데?"

"내 생각엔 비밀인 게 더 나을 거 같아." 포가 말하더니, 덧붙였다. "네게 괜찮다면 말이야."

그는 종종 이러곤 했다. 사소한 것들에 대해서 핀에게 확인을 하는 것 말이다. 핀은 그가 괜찮지 않다고 말하거나, 자기도 알고 싶다고 말을 한다면, 포가 더 이상 따지지 않고 그에게 바로 말해줄 것임을 알고 있었다. 이 점을 알기에, 그는 약간의 긴장감은 괜찮았다. "그래." 그는 흔쾌히 말했다. "이 비밀에 싸인 영웅은 언제 만나볼 수 있어?"

포는 환하게 웃었다.

알고 보니, 핀이 아침식사를 마치자 마자였다. 그는 포를 따라서 기지를 가로질러 갔다. 그는 여전히 원하는만큼 빠르게 움직일 수 없었고, 그의 다리는 가끔씩 그가 시키는대로 움직이고 싶어하지 않아했지만 (그의 척추에 있었던 부상으로 생긴 부작용이었는데, 의무병들은 몇 번의 치료만 더 받으면 사라질 거라고 확언해주었다.) 포는 단 한 번도 그가 너무 느리게 움직인다는 느낌을 받게 하지 않았다. 파일럿은 쉽게 발걸음을 맞춰주었고, 블랙 중대 나머지 대원들과의 아침 비행 연습에 대해서 수다를 떨었다. 핀은 포의 얼굴과 넘어지지 않도록 하는 데에 자신의 집중력을 나눠서 할애했다.

포는 파바가 위성에 너무 가까이 갔던 이야기를 다시 하는 도중에 말을 딱 한 번만 멈췄는데, BB-8이 그들 곁으로 굴러오자 그에게 웃어보이기 위해서였다. “안녕 친구. 네가 언제쯤 나타날까 궁금해하던 중이였어."

BB-8이 인삿말로 휘바람 소리를 내고는 핀의 다리에 부드럽게 부딪혀왔고, 그리고 그들은 계속 걸어갔다.

그들이 착륙장에 도착하자, 핀은 잠깐 멈춰섰다. 그는 눈을 감고, 얼굴에 와닿는 드콰르의 상쾌한 아침 공기의 느낌을 즐겼다. 20년간을 갑옷으로 봉인된 채 살고 나니, 피부에 바람이 와닿는 느낌은 여전히 새로운 것이었다.

눈을 뜨자 그는 포가 자신을 바라보고 있으며, 파일럿의 입가에 미소가 걸려있는 것을 보게 되었다. 핀은 얼굴을 약간 붉혔다. "미안, 나는-"

포는 고개를 저었다. "네가 뭔가를 즐기는 걸 가지고 사과할 필요는 전혀 없어." 그가 말했는데, 그는 평소답지 않게 진지했다.

핀은 이 말에 뭐라 답을 해야할지 모르겠어서, 대신 착륙장 건너편의, 그가 유일하게 알지 못하는 함선을 가리켰다. “저게…?”

포는 힌트를 알아차렸다. “맞아. 가자, 내가 소개시켜줄게.”

그들은 그 함선을 향하여 착륙장을 가로지르기 시작했다. 아침 햇살 아래서, 함선 측면의 무늬를 알아보려고 애쓰며 핀은 눈을 찌푸렸다. “저건 무슨 종류의 함선이야?”

“U윙이야.” 포가 말했다. “이제는 거의 볼 일이 없지.”

그들이 더 가까이 갔을 때, 함선 측면의 해치로부터 키가 크고, 팔다리가 가는 형체가 기어 올라왔다. 핀은 살짝 움찔하고 만다. “저건—“

“저건 케이투야.” 포가 말했다. 그는 핀을 안심시키려는듯이 미소를 지었다. “오래 전에 재프로그램되었어. 이젠 무는 것보다는 짖는 게 훨씬 더 심하고 말이야."

핀은 눈을 끔뻑였다. "짖는다고?"

그들은 이제 충분히 가까워서 드로이드도 그들의 말을 들을 수 있었다. 그는 빛나는 눈을 그들 방향으로 향했다. 그 기만적으로 가느다란 팔이 뭘 할 수 있는지를 직접 보았기 때문에 핀은 본능적인 공포가 몰려오는 것을 어쩔 수 없었지만, 그는 이를 떨쳐내려고 노력했다.

이 드로이드는 -케이투는, 핀은 마음 속으로 스스로의 말을 정정했다. 그에겐 이름이 있고 이름을 써주는 것은 중요했으니 말이다- 포에게 고개를 끄덕여보였다. “다메론 사령관.” 그의 눈은 핀에게로 흘낏 향했다. “당신은 누구죠?”

핀은 선수를 쳤다. “내 이름은 핀이야.” 그는 드로이드에게 손을 내밀었다.

케이투는 그 손을 잠시 쳐다보더니, 제 손을 뻗어서 조심스럽게 그의 손을 쥐었다. “나는 K-2SO예요." 그가 말했다. “재프로그램된 제국군 드로이드죠.”

"그럼 우린 공통점이 있는 거네." 핀이 말했다.

케이투의 머리는 살짝 옆으로 기울어졌는데, 그가 뭐라 말을 할 수도 있기도 전에, BB-8이 포의 다른 편에서 인삿말을 노래하듯 지저귀었다. 케이투의 주의가 옮겨가더니, 핀에게는 놀랍게도, 드로이드는 정말로 _한숨을_ 쉬는 것이었다. "아. 안녕."

"이게 내가 만나길 바랐다는 사람이야?" 핀이 물었다.

“그렇진 않아.” 포가 말했다.

마치 신호를 받기라도 한 것처럼, 함선 내부에서 목소리가 들려왔다. “케이, 그 보급품들 의무동에 갖다놓는데 도움이 필요하니?”

“고맙지만 박스 몇 개쯤 나르는 건 나도 충분히 할 수 있어요." 케이투는 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 그는 함선 쪽으로 돌아서더니 커다란 상자를 가뿐하게 들어올리면서 꺼냈다.

BB-8은 휘파람소리를 내며 질문 같이 들리는 무언가를 말했다.

“그래, 좋아. 그럼 가자고.” 케이투가 말했다. 그러더니 그는 착륙장을 가로질러 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. BB-8은 그의 곁에서 휘파람소리며 삑삑소리를 잔뜩 내며 굴러갔는데, 자기보다 키가 큰 드로이드의 긴 보폭과 맞추느라 그가 열심히 노력하고 있다는 것이 빤히 보였다.

핀은 눈썹을 치켜올린채로 그들이 가는 것을 바라보았다. 그가 돌아서자, 목소리의 근원이 함선으로부터 나타나 있었다.

그는 여느 반란군과 비슷한 차림새였는데, 약간 우스꽝스러울 정도로 많은 주머니가 달린 조끼 밑으로 눈에 띄지 않는 어두운 옷을 입고 있었다. 파일럿용 고글이 그의 머리 위, 포니테일로 묶어둔, 회색으로 쇠어가는 검은 머리카락 위에 얹어져 있었다.

"소령님." 포가 말했고, 그는 상대의 팔을 잡으러 손을 뻗었다.

"그거 이젠 내 직위가 아닌걸." 남자가 말했는데, 그는 이 말을 하면서 미소짓고 있었다. "얼굴을 보니 좋구나, 포." 그러더니 그는 호기심이 가득한 갈색 눈동자를 핀에게로 향했다. "네 친구는 누구니?"

포는 살짝 뒷걸음질치더니, 핀의 어깨에 손을 올리려 몸을 틀었다. "이쪽은 핀이예요. 스톰트루퍼였죠." 그는 핀에게로 몸을 돌렸다. "친구, 이쪽은 보디 룩 소령님이야."

그리고 드디어, 그 이름과 함께, 끊임없이 계속되던 뭔가 친숙하다는 감각이 핀의 급조된 반란군의 역사에 대한 지식과 딱 맞아들어갔다. 핀의 눈은 휘둥그레졌다. "당신 로그 원에 있었죠. 당신이 그-"

"파일럿이냐고?" 보디가 말했다.

"어." 핀이 말했다. "전 사실 전향자라고 말하려고 했는데요."

"아. 뭐, 그것도 맞지." 보디가 말했다.

"여전히 당신에 대한 이야기를 해요." 핀이 불쑥 말했다. "그러니까, 경고요. 퍼스트 오더에서요."

보디는 깜짝 놀란듯 했다. "정말? 난... 내가 그렇게 큰 인상을 남긴 줄은 몰랐네."

"세상에, 시간 좀 봐." 포가 말했다. "내가 가봐도 괜찮겠어, 핀?"

엄밀히 말해서 노골적으로 티가 나지 않는 것은 아니었지만, 핀은 자신이 이를 신경쓰지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 그에겐 갑자기 수많은 질문들이 생겼는데, 듣는 사람이 없다면 이를 묻는 것이 더 쉬울 것이다. "응, 괜찮아. 고마워."

포는 그들 모두에게 환한 미소를 지어보이더니 떠나갔는데, 그는 스스로에게 몹시 만족한 듯 해보였다.

"질문이 있는 거 같아 보이는구나." 보디가 말했다.

"맞아요." 핀이 인정했다. "대답해주시는게 괜찮으시다면 말이예요, 룩 소령-. 어. 소령님."

보디는 미소 지었다. "노력해주는 건 고맙지만, 난 내가 소령일 때에도 딱히 그 직함을 좋아하진 않았거든. 보디라고 부르렴."

핀도 웃어 보였다. "알았어요. 보디."

\--

몇 분 후에, 핀의 등이 아파오기 시작했고, 보디는 함선으로 들어와 앉기를 권했다.

핀은 연합군 기록이 정말 로그 원의 이야기를 제대로 다루지 못했다는 것을 알게 되었다. 어쩌면 단지 좋은 부분들이 다 편집된 것인지도 모르지만, 어찌 되었든, 보디가 이야기를 시작하자 그는 넋을 잃고 귀를 기울였다. 전부 다 흥미진진했고, 믿을 수가 없었다... 그렇지만, 어쩌면 필연적이게도, 핀이 계속 되돌아오게 되는 것은 이야기의 가장 첫 부분이다.

"어떻게 결정하게 된 거예요?" 보디가 이야기를 끝마친 후의 침묵 속에 그는 물었다. "제 말은, 떠나는 거요."

보디는 생각에 깊은 채로 손가락으로 머리카락을 매만질 수 있도록 고글을 벗었다. "제국이 하고 있는 일들이 잘못된 것이란 건 알고 있었어." 그가 말했다. "더 오래... 그랬어야 하는 것보다 더 오래 걸렸지. 내가 그에 대해 뭔가를 해야한다고 결정하는데까지 말이야." 그는 손으로 고글을 만지작거렸다. "솔직히 말해서, 게일런이 내게 기회를 주지 않았더라면, 내가 정말로 뭔가 하게 되었을지는 모르겠어."

"무서웠나요?" 핀이 물었다.

보디가 고개를 끄덕였다. "겁에 질렸었지."

그래, 그렇다면 적어도 핀만 그런 것은 아니었다. "어떻게 견디셨나요?" 핀이 물었다. 그는 다시 타코다나를 생각했다.

보디는 마치 핀의 마음 속에 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지를 완벽히 이해한다는 듯이 그를 바라보고 있었다. "옳은 일이었거든." 그가 미소지었다. "그렇지만 너도 그건 알고 있겠지. 네가 떠난 이유랑 같잖아, 안 그래?"

"전 거의 포기했어요." 핀은 불쑥 내뱉었다. "타코다나에서, 저- 저는 레이와 한이랑 반란군을 거의 두고 떠났다고요. 도망갈 뻔 했어요. 여전히 가끔 그 생각을 하고요."

"왜 그러지 않았니?" 보디가 물었다.

핀은 손을 펼쳐 보였다. "그자들이 레이를 데려갔거든요. 그앤- 굉장히 많은 일을 겪은 상태였어요. 그앨 거기에 그자들이랑 둘 순 없었죠."

"그래서 뭘 했니? 도망가는 거 대신에 말이야."

핀은 입을 열었다가, 다시 닫았다. "전- 어... 레일 찾으러 스타킬러 기지에 갔어요."

보디는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "굉장히 용감한 걸로 들리는 걸."

"그렇지만 전 무서웠다고요." 핀이 말했다. "그동안 내내요."

"바로 그거야."

핀은 어리둥절하여, 이에 말을 멈추었다.

보디는 그에게 잠시 시간을 주고는, 뒤로 몸을 기댔다. "그래서. 이제 너도 반란군이네. 뭘 하고 싶니?"

핀은 용기에 대한 문제는 나중에 다루려고 마음 속으로 따로 빼두었다. "저도 잘 모르겠어요." 그가 인정했다. "저는 블래스터는 잘 쏘지만, 그래도..."

"내가 팁을 줘도 될까? 내가 반란군에 들어왔을 때 이해하기까지 오랜 시간이 걸렸던 걸로?"

"네. 당연하죠." 핀이 말했다.

"친구들이 도와줄 수 있게 해주렴." 핀이 얼떨떨해서 그에게 눈을 끔뻑여 보이자, 보디는 말을 이어갔다. "내가 전향했을 때, 내가 할 수 있는 거라곤 화물선을 조종하는 것 뿐이었어. 블라스터도 쏠 줄 몰랐고, 주먹도 날릴 줄 몰랐지. 내가 끔찍하게 거짓말을 못 하는건 포스도 아시고 -솔직히 아직도 잘 못하지만- 우리가 _스파이_ 였다는 걸 생각하면 이건 문제였지." 그는 살짝 웃었다. "난 정말 형편없는 반란군이었어. 그렇지만 내 친구들이 날 도와줬지. 내가 배우고 싶어하는 거면 무엇이든 가르쳐주고자 했거든. 그리고 우린 그럭저럭 해냈고 말이야."

핀은 자신이 비행선 조종을 배우고 싶다고 포에게 말한다면 무슨 일이 생길지를 상상해보았고, 미소를 지을 수 밖에 없었다. "무슨 말씀이신지 알 거 같아요."

보디도 미소를 돌려주었다. "여긴 내겐 좋은 곳이었어. 네게도 좋은 곳이 될 거 같구나."

핀은 레이와 포, BB-8, 심지어 그가 아직은 잘 알 지 못하는 사람들인 오르가나 장군, 파바, 웩슬리, 블랙 중대의 다른 구성원들을 생각했다. 자신의 출신지를 알면서도 그들이 얼마나 그를 반겨주었는지를.

"맞아요." 마침내 그가 말했다. "당신 말이 옳은 거 같아요."

**Author's Note:**

> 번역 관련 피드백은 트위터 @binich_tyty 나 tytytranslates@gmail.com로 부탁드립니다. 고맙습니다.


End file.
